


囚禁

by Aa1434680



Category: MiMo - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mimo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 10





	囚禁

囚禁

平井桃坐在床边抽烟的时候，烟雾跟着风飘散到了窗外，一瞬就变得虚无飘渺了起来，她时常觉得名井南也像是烟、一段时间的燃烧过后就会变成烟雾消失在你身旁，如果你固执地拿着烟头，或许会被烫坏手心，但平井桃是属于被烫坏手心也要捏着的人。

她太固执了，而她的固执却只针对于名井南。

她时常觉得她和名井南的感情像是一张旧船票，老旧的船票不一定能登陆上即将远航的船，但确确实实是存在过的，或许是她错过，也或许是她们都错了。

她不清楚一直以来睡在她身旁的人是个怎么样的人，名井南与其他人不太一样，看起来总是淡然，世界上没有什么事情能让她生气，但这样的人却蕴藏着吞掉世界的野心，名井南聪明，向来知道自己要什么，她要的基本上都能到的，得到之后丢掉也是常事，但名井南没说停止，没有一个人可以先丢下她逃跑，每个人都是猎物，倘若你丢下她，你跑到天涯海角她也能找到你，平井桃时常觉得名井南在她身上是否安装了能够追踪的芯片，可能从见面第一次，就因为嵌入了平井桃的大脑，她无数次逃跑，无数次回归，芯片的本质是爱啊。

当她打开一同居住的家门，名井南总是坐在沙发上看电视，电视里传来的声音很大，几乎要盖过名井南说话的声音，

但平井桃却总是屏蔽掉所有外来的声音，只听见了名井南问她：

“吃过饭了吗”名井南总是问这一句，仿佛平井桃没有消失很久，而只是早晨出门上了个班，但她不是，她逃跑到世界各地，但她居住的房子、舞蹈室、总会看见名井南的人，

是JACK，跟着名井南最久的一个人。

她总是在记录名井南什么时候能找到她，随着她逃跑的次数越来越多，时间也就越来越短，几乎是她刚落地，JACK就出现了，JACK常常站在路边抽烟，看到她了也不会熄灭烟头，而是会继续抽完那根烟，烟雾在灯光下有些不清晰，但是真实存在的，就像名井南对她的畸形的爱，JACK碾碎烟头，朝她走来，帮她拿行李。总是。

JACK不会催促她回去，他只会安静的跟着平井桃，用自身存在告诉她，你逃不掉的，她一直都在看着你，名井南就是有这个本事，

实际上她并不清楚自己爱不爱平井桃，她可能只是习惯了平井桃在她身边，平井桃总是这样想，她们只是年少的时候错遇，可能有过一段刻苦铭心的感情，但随着岁月流逝，她好像记不太清了，但名井南很明显还记得，所以她将她囚禁在她身边，她是一只金丝雀，被以爱之名编织的笼子锁起来。

名井南跟她一样固执，都想重新找到年少时两人之间的爱，但，人总会变，爱也是。

我们可以称之为，寻找习惯。

她的世界其实是名井南的手掌心，她往左跳，是她，往右跳，还是她。

但平井桃总是自愿回去的，因为她总是不断怀疑，她和名井南是还有可能的，她的这个怀疑持续了她的大半生，其实她是个受虐患者，她常常想。

她手机上收到一条短信，是一个漂亮的女孩子发过来的，她说她叫林娜琏。

是名井南的地下情人。

平井桃看到那条短信的时候，还在刷牙，泡沫随着她的笑从口腔里跃出，自杀在她的身上。

她想说，其实我也是名井南的地下情人。

名井南爱的人大概只有她自己。

谁说神爱世人，神只爱自己。

女孩子发来了一条很长的倾诉短信，倾诉她如何爱名井南，名井南又对她多么多么好，直到平井桃回来，名井南编织给她的梦一夜之间就消散了。而林娜琏，被遗留在名井南编织的美梦里出不来，曾几何时，平井桃也是这样。

当她年轻时，当她还对爱抱有幻想，当她还没有跌入被抛弃的深渊，当她还在用一腔热血角逐爱的时候，她也跟她一样。

直到她知道名井南除开她之外还有很多很多其他人的时候，平井桃可能是特别的，但是不是唯一。

名井南离开她们的家，关掉房门的那一霎那，她就走入了另外一个人的人生，她在夜色沉沉中奔赴编织另外一个美梦。

年幼的她，知道睡在自己身边的人，也睡在很多很多人身边的时候，是崩溃过的，当她将刀快要把割破手腕的时候，她又恢复了理智，她想通了，其实名井南不在乎，她就算是死了，名井南也会把她的骨灰带在身上。

之后的日子，她离开过名井南，但名井南总是会找到她，她一开始不明白，你明明能和其他人在一起，为什么要纠缠我。

后来她就明白了，她是名井南年少时爱过的人，她是特别的，与众不同的，名井南习惯了，和她在一起，这是不是爱呢？谁也说不清楚。

名井南是编织美梦的神，在你清醒的时候，她清醒着，在你做梦的时候、她清醒着。

她可以随时随地戳破你的梦，而又为你建造一个新的，万物崩塌时，重建的时候也充满喜悦。

她是名井南公开的唯一伴侣，实际上她觉得是地下啦，她从来没和名井南出席过任何宠大的场面，名井南总是独自前往，身旁也不会有任何人，她总说：抱恙抱恙。

平井桃时常会对自己的体检表笑出声，看着名井南肆无忌惮地说着谎，而黑字白纸写着健康。

名井南在镜头面前总是，高贵，优雅，聪明，符合上流社会的特质。  
私底下平井桃常说：控制狂、精神病、疯子、不单指名井南，也指的是她，在漫长的纠缠里，她已经被折磨疯了，

她在一天午后，约见那个女孩子，林娜琏很年轻，漂亮，整个人胶原蛋白满满，不像她，已经被畸形的爱摧毁地有些衰败了。

女孩的眼睛都哭肿了，哭得梨花带雨，话都说不清楚，自顾自的在叙说美梦，央求平井桃离开名井南，这样她就会回到她身边。

平井桃静静地看着她，只是递过了一张纸巾，她在她身上看到了自己的影子。

她说，不要哭了，她不会在乎的。  
她说，这只是一场绚丽的梦，只是梦。  
她说，你会好起来的，跟我不一样。

说完平井桃就领着包离开了，当她打开咖啡屋的门，名井南就站在那辆劳斯莱斯旁边抽着烟等她，见她出来，熄灭了烟头，朝她挥挥手。

平井桃走了过去，将自己嵌入了名井南的怀里，烟味好重好重，她想。

你做的很好，名井南说。

是啊，平井桃回答道。

她们都在这场畸形的爱里面找到了自己的位置，决定将剩下的大半生也消耗在这里。

血肉缠绵，谁知道会不会有好下场呢。


End file.
